Maîtresse
by psyduckk
Summary: Halloween just turned into the most interesting holiday of the year. PWP, BDSM, cross-dressing.


**Maîtresse**

_by psyduck_

_Genre_: Romance (slash), PWP, BDSM  
_Pairing_: Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy  
_Rating_: NC-17  
_Challenge_: dracoharry100's _Halloween challenge 2008_  
_Word_ _count_: 2640  
_Warnings_: Explicit homoerotic content between two males, both legally of age. Cross-dressing, BDSM, dom!Draco and sub!Harry. You've been warned. Homophobes and those who are not of age: go away. ^_^  
_Spoilers_: Um, well, it doesn't _spoil_ anything, per se, but it can be interpreted as post-DH, non-epilogue compliant.  
_Summary_: Halloween suddenly turned into the most interesting holiday of the year.  
_A/N_: Oh my God, I cannot believe that I'm actually posting this. I'm a sick, sick person.

"_Ding dong!_"

Harry sighed when he heard the doorbell ring. Today was Halloween, his used-to-be-favourite holiday.

He loved the decorations when he was younger; colours everywhere, carved pumpkins, lanterns... And, of course, trick-or-treating. Not that he could ever do it when he lived at the Dursleys', but it was a tradition in Hogwarts that the third-years and above could go pester the inhabitants of Hogsmeade for buckets and buckets of candy and chocolate after the Halloween feast. He had loved walking through the entire village with Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, and of course Pansy, Draco, and Blaise in the belated 7th year, ringing on every doorbell and not returning to the castle until they all had more candy than they could eat during the rest of the semester.

It wasn't until he was out of Hogwarts and got a flat of his own when he realised that this was, in fact, the most annoying day in the whole bloody year.

He'd never imagined the decorations would be so hard to conjure, or the amount of candy he would have to buy. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't sit down for five minutes straight the whole evening, since the doorbell rang non-stop. And since he didn't have his own house-elf yet, he actually had to get up every time someone was at the door. He'd quickly learned that the trick-or-treaters in the Wizarding world were quite different from the Muggle ones: They actually _had_ a trick up their sleeve in case no one answered the door. It had been a lot of fun to slip dungbombs and various Weasleys' products in through open windows and chimneys when he wasn't the one receiving them, but now... Not so fun.

Also, he was spending the night alone. Ron and Hermione were in France visiting Fleur and Bill for the weekend; Halloween was on a Friday this year and they both had gotten the day off. Seamus and Neville had just moved in together, so Harry wanted to respect their privacy for a while. Pansy was in Venice with her brother; Draco was visiting his parents at the Manor, which was a situation Harry quite frankly wasn't ready to face yet; and Blaise.... Well, knowing Blaise, he was currently shagging two or three girls in the bathroom of some club. In any case, the result was that Harry was copped up at home with no other company than the Wizarding Wireless and about twenty pounds of candy.

"_Ding dong!_"

Oh shit, he'd already forgotten about the doorbell. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!"

Harry wandlessly _accio_'d the enormous bucket of candy from his kitchen table and went to the front door, preparing himself for another brat who wanted ten Puking Pastilles.

What he saw when he opened the door, however, was _far_ from another brat who wanted ten Puking Pastilles.

He recognized the person's eyes and facial features immediately, but...

"Draco, what the _fuck_ are you wearing?"

Instead of answering, the blonde smirked rather mischievously. "Trick or treat?"

Harry found himself quite incapable of answering, and just stood staring, when the other pushed past him into the apartment. Draco was... Well, it was pretty clear that he, at least, enjoyed Halloween.

The ex-Slytherin was wearing a shockingly short and tight strapless leather dress over a pair of black stockings and knee-high boots with at least two inches of stiletto heel. His eyes were lined with dark grey and his lips were cherry red, and on his hands he had black silk gloves up to his elbows. And...

"Um, babe, since _when_ exactly have you had _breasts_?"

Again, the other man – a woman now? – didn't answer. Instead, he walked up to his boyfriend and pressed against him, lips almost touching but not quite. The breasts were pressed against Harry's chest, and they felt oddly soft after being with a man for several months now. He leaned forward to kiss his lover, but Draco put a hand on his chest to prevent him.

Harry could almost _feel_ the grey eyes piercing his. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Harry answered, confused over the fact that Draco didn't let him kiss him.

"Sure?"

Harry frowned. "Of course. Do I have a reason not to?"

"No," Draco said, his expression turning from serious back to mischievous, "just making sure."

Even as Draco was finishing his sentence, Harry felt a surge of magic coming from his lover. _Wordless magic_, he realized instantly, _I really shouldn't have taught him that. His wand must be in his gloves_. Before he had any time to react, he felt himself be pushed back against the wall, and his hands were suddenly in strong cuffs above his head.

"What the...?!"

Draco was smirking at him. "Quiet, or I'll have to gag you."

"Merlin, Draco, what are-" But before he had finished his fourth word, he felt a silk scarf tighten on his mouth and in less than a second, he was effectively gagged.

By now, Draco was positively leering at him. "I told you to be quiet."

Harry could only stare when Draco conjured from thin air something that resembled a shiny riding crop and grinned.

"Now, Harry, some ground rules," the blonde said, tapping his – her – left hand with the crop. "You will address me as _Maîtresse_ or miss. You will do everything I ask you to do, or you will be punished. If you are uncomfortable with something, say 'Lucius' and I will stop at once. Is that clear?"

Harry probably couldn't have uttered a word even if he weren't gagged. All he could do was to nod, eyes nearly as large as a house elf's.

His yelp of pain was muffled by the scarf as Draco slapped the crop on Harry's neck.

"I didn't hear you answer, Potter."

The scarf disappeared and allowed Harry to stutter his answer. "S-sure, Draco."

This time, the crop smacked him so hard on the neck that he actually cried out.

"_What did I tell you to call me?_" Draco's growl was almost predatory.

Harry's voice shook a bit when he answered. "Yes, Maîtresse."

"That's what I thought," the blonde smirked.

For a while, Draco just stood there, watching his lover and sliding the crop back and forth on his neck. Harry shivered at the touch, not entirely sure why; surely he couldn't find this... _this_ whatever it was, hot?

Draco got tired of the slow movements pretty quickly, though. "Well, well. I've got an absolutely gorgeous man tied to the wall in front of me, and a charm on the door that will cast a Bat-Bogey hex on anybody that rings on the bell. What ever shall I do with my time?" He stepped closer to Harry, and the crop disappeared from his hand. Harry saw him murmur a spell but couldn't hear the words, and suddenly the sound of fabric ripping violently broke the silence that had hung for some seconds. As he glanced down, he saw that his shirt had ripped clean in half and was now in the process of falling on the floor.

"Look at me, and only me. Look into my eyes." The commanding voice of his lover made Harry's head snap up.

"Oh, sure, sorry."

"_Excuse me?_"

"Sorry, Maîtresse," Harry quickly amended himself.

"Not forgiven." In a flash, the crop was back and had smacked loudly on Harry's bare chest. He managed to swallow down his startled yelp as well as his surprise of feeling his cock twitch is his pants. "Now, as I was saying," Draco continued talking, "now that I've finally got you nice and tied up, what shall I do?" He stepped closer again, and lifted a perfectly manicured hand up to Harry's chest. The ex-Gryffindor couldn't help but to chuckle when he saw the other man's nails: They were perfectly manicured with a layer of dark red polish; usually Draco had a bad habit of biting his nails.

"What are you laughing at?" Another slap of the crop, this time on his side.

"Sorry, miss."

That seemed to satisfy Draco, as he lowered the crop. He brought the hand back to Harry's body and traced a nail from his Adam's apple to the dark line of hair emerging from the top of his jeans. It felt so good, Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

All of a sudden, Draco scratched hard. Really hard.

"I told you to look at me!"

Harry opened his eyes and looked into his lover's darkly lined eyes. "Yes, D- Maîtresse."

Draco nodded, but scratched again, and Harry let out a moan.

"Does that hurt?"

"Y-yes, Maîtresse."

Draco scratched again, a bit harder this time, and brought his head close enough to bite down at the juncture of Harry's neck and shoulder.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do," Harry gasped as Draco's tongue sought out the vein in his throat and sucked hard enough to surely leave a mark.

"Good."

The blonde continued to suck and bite at Harry's neck, while his hands started roaming his body, nails scratching and fingers occasionally tweaking an already hardened nipple, eliciting a moan every time.

Harry felt like he was about to burst; every cell in him was burning with desire, his entire body was screaming for release. They had never tried anything like this before, as Harry had never imagined that he'd get so incredibly turned on by being dominated like this. They were always equals in bed, though Harry usually topped. The fact that all of a sudden Draco was the dominating one, the unexpectedness of all this, the fact that Harry could do nothing but to watch Draco and be touched, and the mouth and hands on his body were driving him positively crazy.

The tied-up man couldn't help but to whimper loudly in pleasure/pain when Draco dropped on his boot-covered knees and bit down hard just above Harry's exposed hip bone. The whimpers quickly increased in volume as the blonde's other hand started running up and down Harry's inner thigh, while the other hand's sharp nails were tracing his lower back.

"Oh gods, please, D- miss..."

"Please, _what?_" Draco murmured, teeth still grabbing at the sensitive flesh above his groin.

"Please do something..." Harry's sentence quickly turned into a moan as Draco dug his nails hard into his back.

"Do _what,_" he nearly growled, biting harder. "You'll have to be more specific than that, Potter."

"P-please, miss, suck me, oh _gods_..."

Harry cried out, loudly, when he felt Draco's hands undo his jeans and shove them and his boxers down to his ankles, releasing his straining cock. He was surprised to find himself actually turned on not by the actions only, but also from Draco's appearance. Being bisexual, Harry appreciated the slender curves accentuated by the tight leather; even more the fact that under all that was the man he was in love with.

Draco didn't hesitate. Grabbing Harry's arse cheeks, nails digging in painfully – arousingly – he brought his mouth down on the hardness in front of him and _sucked_ from the base to the tip, Harry's hips bucking forward to meet the wonderful, wet warmth. Draco licked the precome off from the tip, and Harry felt the fingers of one hand start tracing up and down between Harry's cheeks, barely touching his hole.

Again Draco swallowed him down, and Harry moaned loudly when he felt his tip hit the back of Draco's throat. When he felt the other man hum softly and then suck back up while pressing a finger in him and hooking it to hit his prostate, Harry thought he was going to explode from the sensations.

Draco continued his movements; head bobbing at Harry's groin, a finger in Harry's arse, nails scratching Harry's lower back. Just when Harry's eyes closed and he was _this_ close to coming, Draco stopped and got back up.

Harry's entire body was screaming in frustration as he watched the blonde in front of him lick his lips. His eyes closed again, and he started struggling to get free of his restraints.

"Harry?" Draco's voice, husky with arousal, made Harry open his eyes and look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to fuck me. Hard. Now." And suddenly the cuffs restraining Harry were gone, and he saw Draco's clothes vanish and his body turn back into the slightly muscled form that he was used to seeing.

Harry wasted no time. Barely finding the patience, he dragged Draco to the bedroom, pushed him down on the bed and lined himself up on top of him. Draco's erection was pressing hard on Harry's hip, and he bent his head down to kiss the blonde fiercely. Shifting so that he could reach his lover's cock, he lowered his hand and pulled it fast a few times, enjoying the gasps it ejected from the man. Letting go of the hardness and moving behind it, Harry murmured a lubrication spell and slowly pushed a finger into his lover's tight hole, quite satisfied with the low, guttural moan it caused to pour from Draco's lips. He quickly replaced one finger with two, and started making slow, scissoring motions to prepare the man for more. Every once in a while, he'd crook his fingers to hit Draco's prostate, and every time, Draco cried out and grabbed on to whatever part of Harry he could reach. When he felt the blonde had loosened up enough, he withdrew his fingers and aligned his now slicked cock with Draco's hole, but didn't push in yet.

"What do you want, Draco?"

The man below him groaned; Harry wasn't sure whether it was due to frustration or arousal, or both.

"You," he gasped as Harry bent to kiss his neck, "I want you to fuck me."

And Harry complied. He pushed in excruciatingly slowly, both to let Draco's arse adjust to having him inside, and to stop himself from coming the second he entered that tight, slicked-up heat. When Draco started whimpering again and pushing his hips up to meet Harry's, the black-haired man started moving. Knowing the exact angle he had to thrust in order to hit that sweet spot inside of Draco, he started slamming his hips faster and faster into the other man, eliciting a loud gasp of pleasure every time. When he started pulling Draco's cock in time with his thrusts and the blonde started whimpering Harry's name, Harry had to use every ounce of self-control he had not to come.

It wasn't long until Draco moaned so loudly that the neighbours probably heard and shot his essence into Harry's hand that he allowed himself to be pulled into one of the best orgasms in his life by Draco's ring of muscles around him. He practically screamed his lover's name as he came inside of him, pleasure coursing through every cell in his body.

It was almost a minute until he could find the energy to pull out of Draco, roll to his side and kiss the other man tenderly.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was loaded with emotions when he spoke out his boyfriend's name five minutes later.

The black-haired man was nearly asleep, but still managed to utter a "Yeah?"

"I... I'm in love with you."

Okay, so _definitely_ not what Harry'd expected, but not that he minded, as Draco had never said those words before. "I bet you do, after that." He almost managed a smirk, but it faded quickly into a sleepy smile. "I love you too, idiot."

"Prat," Draco replied with a voice so full of adoration that Harry felt like he'd split. He curled up into his lover's arms and listened to the sound of Draco's breathing, which was very quickly falling into the steady rhythm of sleep.

Harry had changed his mind. Halloween was _definitely_ still his favourite holiday.


End file.
